Soñé alguna vez
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Una escena que nos negaron en el anime, cambié las cosas un poquito... pero solo un poquito... aún así, sigue teniendo sopilers sobre la serie. AxE


Era un lugar nuevo y diferente… si era tan rico, ¿porqué había pasado casi toda su vida en Francia? Aunque, pensando en todo lo que había desatado aquél único viaje a la Luna, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse para siempre en Paris.

Ese maldito viaje a la Luna… ahora parecía tan lejano… no solo por los acontecimientos recientes, sino por el paisaje hasta entonces desconocido que corría frente a sus ojos, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi. Aunque en realidad no era tan diferente: lo sentía igual de vano que las bulliciosas calles de Paris… aquella ciudad que Franz odiaba, llena de muros y personas vacías e hipócritas…

Un chispazo de color y vida irrumpió en el paisaje, multitud de árboles bellamente ataviados por el otoño, recibían el amable soplo de un viento fresco.

"¡Deténgase!" exclamó el joven pasajero al taxista, quien obedientemente orilló el vehículo.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" preguntó un tanto ansioso, buscando la cartera, tenía un marcado acento francés.

"Central Park" respondió ásperamente el taxista.

"Me bajo aquí, gracias." Las palabras fueron acompañadas por acciones, él abrió la portezuela, bajó del taxi y sintió como la brisa alborotaba su cabellera castaña y le refrescaba la piel. Pagó por el viaje y miró de nuevo el parque, acomodándose la chaqueta.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, llenando sus ojos con el revitalizante paisaje. Había conseguido escapar de Paris, pero no lo que deseaba conseguir con ello… no podía huir del dolor… y aún no la había encontrado. Estaba en Nueva York en ese momento porque…

…anhelaba encontrarse con ella…

Era el único lugar donde se sentía cómoda, con el silencio de la naturaleza, su corazón encontraba la paz por un rato. Una canción de moda no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza…

_**Soñé un sueño alguna vez, cuando la vida sonreía. Soñé un amor que era inmortal… no esta maldita pesadilla…**_

Ese no era el orden de la canción. Pero su memoria había acomodado la letra de tal manera que coincidía con los acontecimientos recientes…

…_**Y aún sueño que él podrá volver a unir por siempre nuestras vidas… pero mis sueños sueños son y traen tormentas escondidas…**_

Se había encontrado a ella misma soñando con ese momento, incluso soñaba despierta… cada día, y especialmente al caminar por ese parque…

…anhelaba encontrarse con él.

De pronto, él se detuvo, había sentido que el corazón se le salía del pecho, y trataba de convencerse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Sobre el pasto, en dirección tangente a la suya, caminaba suavemente mirando hacia la nada con profunda melancolía. Era…

"¡Eugenie!" pudo exclamar por fin, poniendo todas las esperanzas del universo en ese nombre.

Ella volteó, sintiendo que su corazón se le caía hasta los pies, al ver que su anhelo por fin se veía cumplido. Alberto la miraba, más rojo que nunca y con una expresión de incredulidad.

**Eugenie:** (niega lentamente con la cabeza) Esto debe ser un sueño…

Aquella voz convenció a Alberto de que era ella, corrió para alcanzarla.

**Eugenie:** ¡ESPERA!

Se detuvo a un paso de ella, que se había volteado bruscamente, y agachado la mirada.

**Eugenie:** (con voz temerosa) No te acerques mas, por favor. Si me tocas, seguramente despertaré…

Alberto sonrió tiernamente.

**Alberto:** ¿Eso crees?

**Eugenie:** ¡Sí! (sonrojándose) Ya lo he soñado antes… muchas veces, pero...de diferentes maneras…

**Alberto:** (se acerca un poco mas) ¿En serio? (con voz suave) Cuéntame.

**Eugenie:** Tú… tú sabes… (juguetea nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello, aún sin mirarlo) lugares distintos cada vez… de los que he conocido aquí, o incluso de regreso en Paris.

**Alberto:** (sonríe, emocionado) ¡Vaya! ¿Y cuál ha sido tu sueño favorito?

Eugenie baja aún mas la mirada y bosqueja una sonrisita apenada.

Alberto mira al cielo, sonrojado y abrumado.

**Alberto:** Que pregunta tan indiscreta, ¿verdad? ¡Sigo siendo un tonto!

Eugenie lo mira tímidamente, pero al verlo tan apenado suelta una risita.

Alberto se ríe también, a modo de disculpa.

Ambos cruzan sus miradas nuevamente, se quedan en silencio unos segundos, con un leve matiz rojizo en sus mejillas, y sonrisas cálidas.

**Eugenie:** (desvía las mirada de nuevo) Una vez soñé…

Al joven se le iluminó el rostro, y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

**Eugenie:** … que despertaba una mañana, y tú estabas ahí, sentado en una silla junto a mi cama, mirándome…

Ella lo mira con recelo, y él le regala una mirada llena de ternura.

**Eugenie:** (se le ilumina la mirada) ¡Así exactamente!

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos.

**Alberto:** Entonces, si esto es un sueño, ¿será tu nuevo favorito?

**Eugenie:** (emocionada) ¡Sí!

Alberto se acercó un poco mas a la chica, acarició suavemente su mejilla y le murmuró al oído un momento

**Alberto:** Encontrarte así, y verte tan hermosa, me hace creer también que esto puede ser un sueño…

Eugenie temblaba, estaban cerca, muy cerca, si todo era un sueño…

**Alberto:**… sería el momento de despertar.

Él tomó la otra mejilla de la joven, y cautelosamente unió sus labios a los de ella en un dulce beso.

Sus labios se separaron momentos después, y los ojos de Eugenie se encontraron con los de Alberto; un par de lágrimas se asomaron en ellos, y sin decir mas, Eugenie abrazó el cuello de aquel que ahora la miraba con tanto amor.

**Alberto:** (acariciando la rubia cabellera de ella, susurrando dulcemente) ¿Ya lo ves? No es un sueño.

**Eugenie:** (sollozando) ¡Estás bien! ¡Y estás aquí!

**Alberto:** Te dije que estará bien (la abraza)

**Eugenie:** Temía lo peor…

Eugenie intentó tranquilizarse, ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio… ella pudo sentir que Alberto comenzaba a temblar, y de pronto lo escuchaba sollozando, mientras la abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

**Alberto:** (entre sollozos) ¡Pasó lo peor, Eugenie! ¡Todo lo peor! Mi padre, El Conde, Franz… están muertos… murieron por mí…

No pudiendo resistirlo mas, Alberto dejó caer su peso; Eugenie intentó sostenerlo, pero ambos terminaron de rodillas sobre el pasto. Ella acomodó la cabeza de él sobre su pecho, y le acarició suavemente el cabello, esforzándose en no volver a llorar.

**Alberto:** Tengo… que vivir por ellos… el Conde, Edmundo Dantes… me dijo que lo recordara… debo vivir… por lo que ellos no vivieron…

Sollozaba tanto que apenas y se distinguían sus palabras. Eugenie sentía como su blusa se llenaba con las lágrimas del joven entre sus brazos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Dejó que Alberto siguiera llorando… pero lloraba tan amargamente, que al poco tiempo lágrimas silenciosas salían también de los ojos de ella.

**Eugenie:** ¡Tontito! ¿Porqué no te escuchas a ti mismo?

Alberto intentó controlar su llanto, había escuchado la voz de ella temblorosa, y esforzada en ser dulce.

**Eugenie:** Dijiste que ellos murieron por ti.

Él asintió un poco con la cabeza.

**Eugenie:** Murieron para que Alberto viviera su propia vida y fuera feliz. ¿Comprendes la diferencia?

**Alberto:** (aferrándose a la blusa de ella) Pero entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? ¡No tengo ninguna otra idea sobre qué hacer ahora! Lo único que sabía… era que quería estar contigo… encontrarte…

Eugenie estrechó entre sus brazos al desconsolado muchacho.

**Eugenie:** Ellos te dejaron un futuro, Alberto.

**Alberto:** ¡Pero yo quería que ellos fueran parte de mi futuro!

**Eugenie:** Esos son pensamientos infantiles… era necesario que maduraras y dejaras de ser el niño inocente y despreocupado que eras… ¡pero no es justo que haya sido así! ¡Odio verte sufrir! ¡Odio cualquier cosa que borre tu sonrisa!

Eugenie comenzó a sollozar dolorosamente, Alberto se soltó de sus brazos, se incorporó un poco y la acomodó en su regazo.

**Eugenie:** Valiente consuelo que te doy, ¿eh?

**Alberto:** Aunque no lo creas (comienza a acariciarle la mejilla) estar contigo me hace sentir que toda esta pesadilla terminó.

**Eugenie:** Alberto…

Alberto puso su índice frente a los labios de ella, y no se dijo nada mas.

El atardecer estaba dando sus últimos rayos de Sol, y la luz disminuía al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas y los sollozos, hasta desparecer completamente.

Alberto exhaló un suspiro, como poniendo un punto final. Eugenie sonrió y se incorporó, quedaron arrodillados uno frente al otro, mirándose con amor.

**Alberto:** (rompe el silencio de pronto, con una sonrisa emocionada) ¡Quiero escuchar tu piano!

Eugenie comenzó a reír, en instantes su risa se convirtió en melodiosas carcajadas que llenaban el aire de la noche.

**Alberto:** o.o? ¿De qué te ríes?

**Eugenie:** (entre risas) ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte sonreir! ¡Vámonos de aquí! (se levanta y le extiende la mano) Y dime, ¿qué quieres escuchar?

**Alberto:** (toma su mano y se levanta también) ¡La canción que compusiste en mi cumpleaños!

Eugenie volvió a reír, y dio un par de pasos con Alberto de la mano, pero él la jaló suavemente hacia sí y la abrazó.

"Eugenie… te amo…"

Sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido que parecía salirse de su pecho, Eugenie abrazó la cintura de aquél que acababa de decirle las mas dulces palabras que una mujer podría escuchar. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor que le brindaba ese abrazo, y el latir de ambos corazones con la misma intensidad. Notó de pronto que unos suaves labios buscaban los suyos, y permitió que un apasionado beso llenara su existencia.

Después de unos momentos, los dos jóvenes se separaron un poco.

**Alberto:** (Mirando a su alrededor) Ya es noche cerrada…

**Eugenie:** (sonríe encantadoramente) ¡Es el mejor momento para escuchar una melodía de piano!

**Alberto:** Tú eres la experta. ¡A mi me emociona igual a cualquier hora! (le ofrece el brazo galantemente)

Con una sonrisa mas radiante que nunca, Eugenie tomó el brazo que Alberto le ofrecía, y esa noche, ambos caminaron bajo las estrellas sintiendo que mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien… incluso mejor que en el mas bello de los sueños.


End file.
